The Big Time
by Dark'Skinned'Angel
Summary: Judai is trying to create something that will drop jaws. ONE SHOT


_**Th**__**e Big Time**_

_**One Shot**_

"Ok, Jake. This is it! This is _your _shot to be all you wished to be_!" _Judai said with his arm on Jacob's shoulder. He is a director of the newest Star Wars movie. Jacob had the part of Luke.

"But I gotta ask ya, do ya want it?"

"Sure…" He said awkwardly. He noticed how unusually close Judai was to his face.

"I know, but do ya want it _bad?" _Judai asked.

"Sure…?"

"Do you wanna kiss!?"

"_What?!" _

_ "_Do you want it, kid?!" Jacob leaned back and away from Judai with a suspicious look.

"Yeah…can we just get _on with it!?_"

"Ok, ok. Just stand over there and look handsome."

"_What?!" _

"I said stand over there and look awesome! Man, what's up with you today?" Judai then glanced over at Edward, who had the part of Darth Vader. He walked pass as Judai began to give him seductive eyes.

"Why, hello Edward." He said with a smile. "Or should I say, _Darth Vader." _He then winked at him.

"Hi…" He walked by him with a strange look.

"Oh I just _adore _that sexy swagger!" Judai exclaimed. Edward made a double take as he began to rush away.

"Oppsy, said it out loud." Judai said as he inched away. "Ok, people! Let's get this started, ok! We gotta do this before my birthday! Because we all know, that's when it comes out! Places!" He clapped as everyone needed got on the set. They were rehearsing before recording the real thing. Judai then sat in his pink and blue bedazzled director chair with his matching megaphone. He crossed his legs as he sat and shouted,

"Action!" It was the part when Luke introduced himself to the captain of the ship.

"Who are you?" Asked the captain while reading the script.

"My name is Luke…" Jacob said. "Luke…wait, _what?!" _

"Cut!" Judai shouted. He then got up and walked over to Jacob.

"What's the matter, babe?" He asked.

"_What!?"_

"What's the matter, Jake?"

"May I ask, what in all blue-hell kind of name is _this!?" _He pointed to Luke's last name in the script.

"I made it up!" Judai said cheerfully.

"Luke _Bangmegood?" _Jacob asked with a confused look. "_Really?" _The others on the set began to chuckle and giggle at the name. Judai sighed happily at it.

"Doesn't it make you tingle?" He asked. Jacob then slowly turned to face Judai with an annoyed glare.

"_No!" _He exclaimed. Judai rolled his eyes and began to clap again.

"Ok people! Let's skip to Darth Vader Vs. Luke Bangmegood!" He shouted. After they all got into costume, they got in their places. All except Edward, who did not come out of his dressing room.

"Come on, Darth! We need you for this part!" Judai said as he knocked.

"Who is the costume designer?!" He asked, somewhat enraged. Judai laughed nervously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because when I find out who it is, I'm gonna really shove this God-forsaken outfit down their _throat!" _

"Oh come on! I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Since when in all perfect-f*ck did Darth Vader wear a f*ing _G-string_!?"

"Since _I _became a director damnit! Now get out here and shake your money maker, mister!" Edward inched out the door wearing nothing but a black g-string, the Darth Vader helmet, and a cape. Guess who's idea _that _was…-_-

"You will be hearing from my lawyer!" He growled as he pointed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, boo-hoo, let's get this part nailed." Judai pranced over to his bedazzled chair and waited for Edward to get in his place. Jacob tried his hardest not to burst in laughter.

"From the top, _action!" _

"Damn you, Darth! Why are you doing this to the empire!?" Jacob asked.

"It's _my _empire; I can do what ever I want with it!" Edward said in the _perfect _Darth Vader voice.

"Fine then, I guess I have no choice but to accept…you for the evil devil you are…?"

"What are you saying, Bangmegood?"

"I'm saying that…I…" Both Jacob and Edward went silent as they read the script.

"_What?!" _They both shouted.

"_Ughh, _cut!!!" Judai shouted as he stood up. "What's the problem now?"

"I don't remember Luke telling Darth Vader, "I want you." And then forcefully kissing him passionately!"

"It's bad enough I have to wear this David Hasselhoff outfit!" Edward shouted as he snatched off his helmet. "But there is no what in all gay hell I'm gonna be seen on the big screen making-out with a guy who thinks Paris Hilton is a hotel for crack-heads in _France!" _Suddenly, someone came storming in.

"What is this!?" The person shouted.

"Houe!" Judai exclaimed. "Darling…uh…what are you doing here?"

"Catching you in a _lie!" _He shouted pointing at him. "You told me that you were going out to bye me some milk and cookies for my cravings!" In case you haven't noticed, Houe is pregnant with Judai's 3rd child.

"But instead, I catch you running a male brothel!"

"Whoa, whoa, buddy," Jacob stepped up.

"I'm not gay, first of all."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" He then looked around for any kind of girl. He snatched a girl who was walking by but froze before they got an inch closer. He grabbed no one other than Bella.

"Oh hell no!" He shoved her away as she landed on the snack table. He then snatched a dark-skinned girl and kissed her hard to make his point.

"See!? I'm not gay!"

"Ok…well what about…" Houe began to stare at Edward. "_Him?" _He started to play with his hair as he gazed at him. Judai looked back and forth between him and Edward.

"Houe!" He shouted. "How dare you stare!?"

"Well excuse me if there's a half-naked hot vampire in a g-string in front of me!"

"That's it! I _quit!" _Edward through the cape and stormed out. After a long awkward silence, he came back to grab his trench coat and leave again.

"Yeah, I quit too." Jacob just walked out. Suddenly, the whole room began to empty itself leaving Houe and Judai alone. They stared at each other for a long moment before Houe began to give him an evil seductive look.

"Oh no…" Judai said backing up. "Not the look. God, _please _anything but _the look!" _He then began to give him the "Come here." Finger. Judai shook his head. Before long, Houe just pounced on him and stripped him down breaking everything in sight.


End file.
